1. Field of the Invention
A calendar type structure used to organize and/or remind a user to consume certain pills, tablets or like medicines, vitamins, etc. on a given day of the month, as intended, wherein each day of each calendar month may be clearly indicated along with facilities for containing or storing pills, medicines, etc. to be consumed on a given day.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In today's modern day, health conscious society where medical care is normally readily available, it is quite common for the average person to take vitamins, medicines, or the like generally in the form of a pill, capsule or the like periodically throughout a given period of time such as a week or month. Obviously, taking of more than one medicine or ingredient at various times throughout the week or month may easily become confusing which results in failure of a patient or consumer to take the proper dosage.
In an effort to overcome this problem, attempts have been made to devise reminders or like devices wherein a user thereof is reminded to take one or more medicines, vitamins, etc. on a given day. Representative of prior art structures set forth above include numerous United States Patents such as Hunger, U.S. Pat. No. 3,207,421 disclosing a reminder device having a sheet with a plurality of transparent flexible material pockets designed to hold any number of different types of objects including but not necessarily limited to medicines, pills or the like. This device is also capable of holding notes which may serve as reminders, etc.
Katz, 3,278,010 discloses a reusable pill dispensing unit having certain mechanical features with operative dispensing components. While operable for its intended function, the device may be somewhat overly complicated due to its mechanical functioning.
Cherrin, 3,432,951 discloses a compartmented container being segregated to represent different days of the week and structured to hold one or more pills in each such segregated compartment such that the proper pills will be taken on the proper day. The strip-like structure may be folded upon itself due to the flexibility of the material from which such a container is utilized. There is no indication of an upstanding or upright mounting or support structure which will enable continuous viewing of the device.
Hayes, 3,579,883 and Dubbels, 3,494,322 disclose pill dispensing packages or containers wherein a number of pills are preferably dispensed directly from the container on a daily basis. Such dispensers may be primarily directed to the user who is interested in taking birth control pills on a prescribed basis.
The patent to Moe, 3,537,422 discloses dispensers preferably for medical preparations in tablet form having a body with several spaces or compartments therein and a cover movable stepwise relative to the dispenser body so that the spaces or compartments are uncovered one after the other consecutively and further wherein the dispenser is meant to be reusable.
While each of the above noted structures being representative of advancements in the prior art are considered to be operative for their intended function, none are specifically designed to include the efficiency and consumer compatibility which overcomes all of the numerous problems recognized in the prior art.